fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amaia/FSB Moveset
In her Fantendo Smash Bros appearances, Amaia performs similarly to one of Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS' DLC characters, Bayonetta, albeit with a few twists of her own. She is a combo specialist with swift attacks that combine mobility with the potential for high damage; but she can easily be caught off-guard if the enemy can predict her combo and counter accordingly, a weakness that is emphasized by just how easy it can be to launch her. She combines swift strikes to rack up damage with powerful finishers, but both tend to have relatively lengthy startup times or plenty of end lag. Moveset * Neutral attack: A three-hit combo that starts with a straight punch with Amaia's right hand, followed by an elbow jab with the same arm, and ending with a Magia-coated punch with the opposite arm. The first two strikes can be executed in quicker succession than most other characters' neutrals, while the third strike has a bit more startup. * Forward tilt: A frontal "push kick" that starts with Amaia raising her leg. This takes a moment, but once it's in position, the kick follows very quickly. Timing a dodge for this attack can be tricky, and it does a respectable amount of damage, but its knockback is fairly limited. * Up tilt: An uppercut that reaches from the ground up. Its relatively forward-facing nature means that it can hit enemies in front of Amaia as well as above her, but hitting an enemy there knocks them relatively forward rather than upward and deals less damage, while timing a hit against enemies above Amaia can be a bit more difficult but has more payoff. * Down tilt: * Dash attack: A full-body forwards jab that has good knockback but leaves Amaia somewhat vulnerable upon its completion, as she lands on the ground and has to recover afterwards. Useful for protecting edges, but can easily be blocked and countered by shielding enemies. * Forward Smash: * Up Smash: Two upwards strikes with approximately 0.2 seconds between each one at its least charged, and 0.7 seconds at its most charged. The first strike stuns, while the second strike knocks opponents upwards. It's among Amaia's most powerful attacks as far as KO ability is concerned, but the delay between the two strikes and the lengthy end lag can make it risky, especially when facing multiple opponents. * Down Smash: A downwards punch that releases a shockwave of Magia around Amaia. Unlike most Smash attacks, its damage output isn't affected much by charging; instead, the more its charged, the bigger the shockwave will be. Enemies struck directly by the fist will take the most damage and get buried in the ground, but it can be tricky to get enemies close enough to sweetspot it this way. * Neutral aerial: * Forward aerial: * Backward aerial: * Up aerial: A aerial "bolley kick" directed forwards and upwards. It's Amaia's best aerial in terms of knockback, but it can be tricky for juggling due to launching enemies forwards more than it launches them upwards. * Down aerial: A downwards kick with a single foot, enhanced by Magia. Hitting the opponent with the tip of Amaia's heel does the most damage and has a meteor effect. * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward throw: * Backward throw: * Up throw: * Down throw: Swings the grabbed enemy overhead and into the ground. Relatively consistent knockback makes it good for combos. * Neutral Special - Elurte Greba: Amaia charges up then releases a flurry of punches that quickly chip away at enemies' health and shields. The more the attack is charged, the faster and more numerous the punches will be. * Side Special - Aire Etenaren Zulatu: Amaia performs a fist-first horizontal dash that pushes enemies along with it and nullifies most weak projectiles. It can also be used for horizontal recovery. It leaves Amaia open to damage once it ends, though. * Up Special - Zerua Zulatu: Amaia rises upwards with an uppercut strike that can flow easily into most combos. It can make up for its sub-par recovery with its ability to be used twice if one can strike an enemy in the first jump. * Down Special - Azeria Sudurrak: Amaia enters a seemingly slack stance for a moment as she opens her senses to sense her enemy's weak point. If struck in this mode, she will twist around the foe, evading the attack in the process, and swiftly slam an elbow into them. The attack has relatively higher knockback and lower damage compared to most other Countering specials. * Final Smash - Zulatu Bakar Harritzekoa: Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Movesets